


Dawn's Gentle Cleansing Light

by Nonsensewords85



Series: Tales from the Outpost [2]
Category: The Outpost (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creampie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Healing, Love Conquers All, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, True Love, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensewords85/pseuds/Nonsensewords85
Summary: A year after her captivity, Gwynn is still healing. Thankfully she has Garrett and Talon to help her.





	Dawn's Gentle Cleansing Light

**Author's Note:**

> A nice emotional hurt/comfort fic featuring one of my favorite thruples. This story is a part of my Tales from the Outpost Series and takes place a year after Spoils of War. Gwynn has been rescued and she is now living in an established relationship with Talon and Garrett. 
> 
> I have a few more stories in this series I'm working on which occur in-between this story and Spoils of War, which will show how these three get together. 
> 
> Please note that this story contains mentions of past rape and deals with Gwynn's lasting emotional trauma. 
> 
> While this story is a sequel to Spoils of War, you do not need to read it to understand and enjoy this story. The references in this story to Gwynn's rapes take place in Spoils of War.

Gwynn woke screaming. Her body was coated with sweat and her heart raced. She clutched the duvet covering her to her chest and did her best to suck in more air. The deep gulps she took didn’t calm her. But she couldn’t stop. Next to her Talon twitched. Thankfully the brunette only moved slightly before settling back to sleep.

Gwynn wondered if the other woman would actually stir. Talon was an odd sleeper. Capable of ignoring just about any sound, except one she deemed a threat. In a year of sharing a bed, Gwynn had seen Talon easily ignore the cacophony of Garrett dropping his metal armor onto the stone floor and wake when a First Order Assassin had tiptoed into their room. It never ceased to amaze Gwynn.

At first Gwynn’s terrified screams had qualified as a threat. Each time the terrors had haunted her dreams and she’d awoken screaming, or just in a cold sweat, Talon had risen as well, ready and willing to comfort her. But after a full year of dealing with Gwynn’s night terrors Talon’s subconscious seemed to no longer consider them dangerous.

These nights, when Gwynn woke Talon merely continued sleeping. While Gwynn missed having Talon’s comforting arms to retreat to, it was for the best. This way Talon at least got a decent night’s sleep. Talon didn’t deserve to suffer because of the dreams haunting Gwynn. Not that they plagued Gwynn every night. Just most nights.

The dream was generally the same. Dred was alive. And he was raping her. Again. It hurt, but there was nothing she could do but take it. In that way it was no different than the month she’d endured as his captive. The cruel twist was that unlike in real life no rescue would come for her in the dream.

In her nightmare Dred had been victorious in the end. Garret, Talon and Janzo’s rescue had failed. And so Gwynn remained his personal fuck toy. He raped her relentlessly. Ass. Mouth. Pussy. All the while taunting her about how her friends had screamed as they died.

Last night’s nightmare had a new twist. Instead of slaying Talon, Dred had consigned the brunette to the role normally reserved for Naya. Gwynn had been forced to watch Talon be endlessly raped by Dred’s men. The dream had otherwise been much the same as Gwynn’s first night as Dred’s captive. She’d tried to resist and as a reward he’d forced her to watch his men rape her friend while he raped her ass. Gwynn woke with Talon’s screams still ringing in her ears. Even her own scream had been unable to blot them out.

Talon turned in her sleep. The movement drew Gwynn’s attention. Her eyes fixed on the steady rise and fall of the brunette’s chest. The motion caused the covers to move up and down. Talon’s mouth was open and a loud sound emanated from the dark cavern within.

It was no doubt that sound that pulled Gwynn from her tortured sleep. Gwynn had never been so thankful for the other woman’s snoring.

“You could thank her for waking you, but she’ll never accept the way she did.”

Garrett’s voice was light and teasing. He sat in the threshold of the door, his back resting against the wooden frame. She noted he wore his undergarments and nothing else. His hand rested on his scabbard which lay on his lap. He’d been training when she and Talon had turned in. She guessed he had finished and returned after they had fallen asleep. 

Shame gripped her. He had clearly heard her cries. But there was nothing she could do about it. Shame turned to anger and her voice spilled forth before she could stop it.

“Is there a reason you’re sleeping on the floor?” she shot back. 

“You’d have woken up if I joined you,” he said. “And you rarely get a good night’s sleep. I thought it best to let you rest.”

“Would not,” she replied. She sighed at his grin. She knew she was being petulant. But she wasn’t going to admit weakness. Not to him. Not when he was treating her like she’d break. “Get over here.”

He complied. She watched as he stood. His muscles rippled under the sheer cloth shirt. He walked slowly. She knew he was giving her time to change her mind. She was resolved she wouldn’t. She wouldn’t let the feeling of phantom hands pawing at her keep her from him. It was bad enough they kept her from enjoying the full measure of him, the way that Talon could. She wouldn’t let them keep her from enjoying his presence beside her in bed.

She knew his next trick would be to try and settle near Talon. She was tempted to let him. The other woman had a tendency to kick at anything that invaded her personal space when she slept. It would serve him right. But Gwynn didn’t have the energy for games. Not when she could still hear the screams from her dream and a clammy chill that had nothing to do with the temperature clung to her skin.

“Garrett come here,” she said patting the bed behind her. He finally acquiesced. She felt the mattress dimple as he sunk onto the bed. He stopped short of embracing her though. He was being gallant. Since her ordeal she’d been highly sensitive to touch. It had been months before even casual touches hadn’t made her skin crawl.

Until recently laying in a bed with him would have been out of the question. He’d spent most of the year sleeping in his own quarters, though he’d stay with them until he went to sleep. Even now they often lay on separate sides of the bed, with Talon occupying the space between them. That night he’d been training the troops when she and Talon had collapsed onto the bed. She hadn’t thought of their positions when she’d fallen asleep or how awkward that would be for Garrett if he came to join them. And so like the hero he was he’d lain on the cold floor rather than risk disturbing her.

Now she needed him to banish the feelings she didn’t want to give voice to. If she was forced to speak of those feelings, even just to explain her needs to him it would make them real. Which was why it had to be him. Waking Talon to comfort her would be no different than explaining it to him.

So she shifted herself back until she was in his arms. Finally he took the hint and stopped denying her what she needed. She lay there in the curve of his body, feeling his heat flow around her.

She was content to simply lie there. Wrapped in his heat and listening to Talon’s sounds Gwynn knew she’d feel safe enough to wait out the night until the dawn came and the daily work of running the Outpost kept her busy enough to forget the demons that plagued her. Normally she’d be forced to wait out the remainder of the night alone, as both Garrett and Talon generally slept through her terrors. Which she could handle. It gave her time to watch them both, to remind her they were still alive. Which was enough to dispel the malaise the dreams caused. Sometimes she even fell back asleep.

She knew she wouldn’t that night though. Just as she knew that knowing they were both alive wouldn’t be enough this time. Not after being forced to watch Talon suffer.

In the quiet, dim room she wasn’t able to really measure the passage of time. So she lay there, cuddled by Garret and watching Talon in the glow of the light spilling through the doorway. The open door was a concession to Talon, who preferred to avoid the pitch blackness that would otherwise envelope all of them. Gwynn wasn’t sure exactly what trauma had created the fear that would creep over Talon in the dark, but she didn’t push. Her love would tell when ready.

Time passed. Measured in the rise and fall of Garrett’s chest and the thick sounds coming in a steady rhythm from Talon. Slowly Gwynn felt her body relax. The clammy feeling faded. Sensation returned to her skin and she could feel the gentle pressure of Garrett’s arms encircling hers as they lay on their sides. Spooning, Talon had called it.

Eventually the brutal visions of her nightmare faded. The scenes from her past returned there were they belonged. Distant memories which were dulled by the pleasant new ones she’d been creating. The image of Talon’s visage clouded with pain faded as well. It was replaced by the way the other woman looked as they lay there, peaceful and serene.

Talon shifted again. Her legs lashed out as her torso bent and twisted. When the flurry ended the duvet covered only the top half of the woman. Her legs hung out from the heavy sheet and were exposed to the warm night air. The bare legs were a pleasant sight for Gwynn. And if Garrett’s increased breathing were any proof he was enjoying it too.

If she had any doubt his other reaction would have dispelled it. She felt something stir under the thick cloth of the pants of his outfit. Due to their positioning and proximity she was able to feel it against her cloth covered ass. Somewhat surprisingly her body didn’t react with panic. Even with the progress she’d made she still had difficulty thinking of his cock touching anything other than her hands.

She’d successfully guided him into Talon a few times, but she had never been able to bear taking him herself. Each time she tried the sensations brought back the memories of what Dred had done to her and fresh shame that she was seeking pleasure in those same acts. They always kept her from showing her feelings for him. All she could do was watch as Talon did what she couldn’t.

Apparently not tonight though. She simply giggled at his obvious discomfort as he tried to shift his hips away from her.

“Enjoying the view, I see,” she teased him quietly. From the way his arms tensed she had no doubt he was blushing, embarrassed at being caught. “Don’t worry I am too. She really is beautiful.”

There was a breathy quality to her words that held the truth of what she said. Her body was reacting to the sight of the smooth firm muscles of the other woman. She could feel a pleasant churning in her gut. The sensation was distantly familiar. It had been appearing more and more recently. For a long time she thought she’d been incapable of feeling it. That Dred had stamped it out of her when he’d wrested pleasure from her against her will time and again. But desire was hard to kill.

Desire. The word floated on the edge of her relaxed mind. It almost sounded like a promise she desperately wanted kept. Here in the safety of the room she shared with her two loves, Gwynn realized that while what she had endured had suppressed the feeling, nothing could kill it. Not so long as the two of them were in her life.

The feeling grew as Garret’s lips moved to her ear and he spoke in hushed tones, clearly afraid that the power of his voice would wake their sleeping love.

“You both are,” he whispered.

It was the desire coursing through her. That was the only explanation for why she was able to do what she did next. She shifted her hips back erasing the separation he tried to create between their lower halves. The two soft globes of her ass pressed against the hard flesh lurking under the cloth covering his lower half. She kept pressing until she felt the hard length rest in the cleft between her twin cheeks.

She could hear the confusion even in the gasp that escaped his throat. As she had no answers herself she decided just to enjoy the freedom to touch him. Her hips moved at a slow place. His cloth covered bulge slid along the cleft. He trembled at the feeling. His hands entangled with hers. She sped up her movements causing his reactions to magnify.

Soon his breathing become more rapid. She continued on, letting the moment build until finally he could contain himself no more and air escaped his chest in short little bursts. With each pant, his hot breath teased the back of her neck.

She wanted more. Emboldened by the desire racing through her Gwynn reached behind her, fingers searching for the cloth covering Garrett. Her fingers missed the bulge, but found the hem of his pants. A delightfully wicked idea struck her. And she should be able to handle it. After all she would still be fully clothed.

And so she pulled, forcing the hemline lower. The tip of his cock burst free from its cloth confines and rubbed against her cloth covered cheeks. He hissed in pleasure and something about the sound grated against her ears. She looked down and could just make out the pale flesh and a flash of anxiety gripped her. Could she do this? G-d she wanted to. But what if she couldn’t? How would Garrett feel if she initiated this and then pushed him away? Her breath became faster, almost ragged. Surely he would notice any second that this wasn’t how she sounded when she was aroused. And then before the panic could grow any worse she was saved.

Talon fell. Her body crashed against the stone floor loudly, taking their shared blanket with her. Both Gwynn and Garrett reacted with laughter. The rising tension inside her defused, Gwynn settled back against him and waited for the other woman to bound to her feet.

Sure enough Talon shot up, suddenly alert and ready for a fight. Finding none she glared at Gwynn and Garret who were still enjoying a chuckle at the Blackblood’s expense. Talon’s stare bore into the two smiling humans. Talon stared at them menacingly, at least at first. As Talon’s brain processed the raw data her eyes were sending her, the intensity of her glare wavered. While she still wasn’t pleased to be the butt of whatever joke her two loves were sharing at her expense, she couldn’t help but be pleased at how she found them.

Their bodies were pressed together. Gwynn’s cheeks were flushed and her breathing was slowing down. Garrett’s body on the other hand was clearly tensed, and his hands hovered hesitantly over Gwynn’s skin. His chest rose and fell in a deep rhythm. It was how he looked when he was close to the edge. His pants were partially drawn down his waist. Gwynn’s hands still gripped the cloth of the hem.

A pleasant warmth diffused throughout Talon. In the time the three had been together this was new. While they spent their time together often, shared meals and late night discussions, and even shared intimate moments in the same room, Talon sometimes felt she simply had two lovers, rather than all three of them being together. Gwynn would touch her. Garrett would touch her. But Gwynn and Garrett would rarely exchange more than a chaste kiss. Talon knew why but still she wished her two loves could find the same pleasure with each other that they did with her. Gwynn had recently made some surprising steps towards that, being able to stroke Garrett and guide him into Talon on a few occasions. It had stoked a shameful need in Talon to see more. Maybe tonight she could. But if there was to be a chance of that, a few steps had to be taken. So instead of joining them as she wanted too, Talon began to move.

Gwynn watched her other love move through the room. Her mind tried to piece together the other woman’s intentions. Did Talon mean to slide in beside Garrett? Perhaps to guide him into Gwynn the way Gwynn sometimes did for Talon? Was that something Gwynn wanted? Which wasn’t the right question. Of course she wanted it, wanted him. The question was could she handle having it inside her?

But Talon didn’t join them in bed. Instead the other woman walked over to the wall and began doing something that Gwynn couldn’t quite see. When the soft glow of moonlight fall upon them, Gwynn realized Talon must have opened the slats. Before Gwynn could wonder why Garret’s freed cock rubbed against her cloth covered ass again, stealing her attention. When she freed herself from the distraction again it was to find Talon in the doorway. Gwynn’s features pulled into a frown. Surely Talon couldn’t think that Gwynn would want her to leave 

But Talon didn’t cross the threshold, and instead did something even more surprising. The heavy wooden door swung closed. A sharp click rung through the quite room as Talon locked the door, granting them privacy.

The gravity of the action was not lost on Gwynn. A pleasant surge of love and affection travelled throughout the blonde. Talon had locked herself into a room, a dark room, to ensure Gwynn and Garrett had the privacy to continue being intimate. Gwynn knew what that meant for the other woman.

And suddenly Gwynn knew what she wanted in the moment the three were sharing. She held open her arms to Talon. Proving herself far more clever than the man they shared their bed with, Talon asked no further questions and simply joined Gwynn on the bed. The Blackblood lay facing Gwynn, close enough that their lips were almost touching. Talon’s legs slid carefully in-between Gwynn’s.

Gwynn’s hands trailed down Talon’s back. The sheer cloth of the light shirt was soft under her fingers. Talon let out of soft grunt at the touch. It was a joy for Gwynn to hear. She wanted to hear more of those noises. She tugged greedily at the fabric until Talon finally took the hit and pulled the shirt off.

Talon fixed Garrett with a look and it sent pleasant shivers down Gwynn’s spine.

“You too handsome,” Talon called, as she reached down and removed her pants. Gwynn twisted her head so she could try and catch a glimpse of him complying with Talon’s request. Instead she found Garrett looking at her with concern. In response Gwynn nodded and with a shrug of his beautiful shoulders Garrett followed the Blackblood’s instructions. And then Gwynn was the only one still clothed.

Talon rejoined Gwynn on the bed, sliding into her female love’s arms. Garrett, who had pulled away to disrobe, shifted back so that Gwynn was comfortably sandwiched between them. Their hands ran over Gwynn’s closed flesh. In retaliation Gwynn tried to touch them both. Gwynn kissed Talon as she ran her fingers teasingly over the Blackblood’s skin.

“How far do you want to go?” Talon’s voice was soft, containing no judgment. A slight trill of fear still raced through Gwynn stealing her voice. Talon studied her face closely before speaking again. “Inside you?” Gwynn could only nod in reply. “Here?” Talon asked, sliding her hand down inside the cloth of Gwynn’s nightclothes to caress the blonde’s wet, puffy lips. When Gwynn’s head shook out a silent no, Talon’s hand left the greedy lips, causing Gwynn to utter a sigh of disappointment, to trail over to the thick cheeks of the blonde’s ass. “Here then?”

Gwynn’s cheeks flushed crimson. Her eyes scrunched tight. But she nodded anyway. It took everything within her to admit it. But that was what she needed from him. When she opened her eyes, nervous at what would await her, she found Talon smiling softly at her. The brunette leaned forward and Gwynn’s eyes fluttered shut again when their lips met softly.

At Talon’s silent instruction Garret tilted Gwynn’s head and his lips took the place of Talon’s. His lips were strong and firm. But so kind. Gwynn lost herself in the kiss. She was vaguely aware that Talon was no longer in front of her. But Gwynn couldn’t bring herself to do anything with the information as Garret’s lips moved against her own.

She groaned in disappointment when he finally stopped. He drew back from her and before she could beg him to go back to what he was doing his eyes met hers and she saw a question. She had no clue what he wanted and would have wasted even more precious time figuring it out if Talon hadn’t solved the mystery for her.

“He wants to know if he can take off your shirt,” the brunette called out from where she was fiddling with the contents of one of the drawers in the cabinet they kept near the bed. Garrett’s blush confirmed it for Gwynn. As an answer she smiled at him and raised her arms. Sure enough the fabric was quickly raised over her head.

When she was free of the restrictions of the cloth Garrett’s lips closed over hers again. This time his hands were brought to bear as well. They touched and teased across her torso. It felt good, but wasn’t the touch she so desperately craved. Without really thinking her hands grabbed his. She guided them up to where she needed him. A deep throbbing erupted in her core as his hands closed upon the soft flesh of her breasts. He rolled the tips of her nipples between his fingers. The caress stoked the flame brewing inside her to an inferno.

Her lips moved hungrily against his. She lost herself in the kiss. She even forgot about Talon rummaging through their drawers. Until Talon rejoined them, the bed dipping slightly with her weight.

Talon carefully coated her fingers in the slick substance Janzo had made for them. It was one of the many things Gwynn had reclaimed from Dred. He’d used a similar substance in his abuse of the blonde. Months after his death, after Talon and Gwynn’s relationship had evolved they’d found a bottle of the stuff in the chambers he’d claimed for himself. Janzo had managed to reverse engineer it and the slick substance had been aiding Talon in pleasing her woman and her man ever since. As it would tonight.

Talon carefully rubbed the liquid onto Garrett’s cock. He gave a little jump as he always did when the cold liquid first touched his skin. The movement caused his now slick cock to slide up, between the firm cheeks of Gwynn’s ass. Despite the cloth in the way Gwynn could feel the wet heat coming from his slick cock. The blond queen moaned softly. A soft blush tinged her face. She knew Talon was smirking at her and her reaction to such an undignified act.

Shame flushed through Gwynn. Words came with the feeling: slut, whore, damaged goods. The reaction wasn’t planned and it wasn’t what she wanted. But still the emotion clawed at her, like some demon beast from the dimension Talon’s ‘pets’ came from. It scrabbled at her psyche, trying to find purchase.

The same thing that had caused her spiral was ultimately what ended it. Garret’s cock rubbed against her cloth covered ass again, sending a surge of pleasure through her, stilling her thoughts. And then she looked at Talon again, with her mind clear and her body humming.

Talon was still smiling at her, but something had shifted inside Gwynn. She no longer saw a sneer, but a fond smile and a hungry stare. She could feel the heat in the Blackblood’s gaze and the warm confidence in Talon’s upturned lip. And it caused Gwynn’s inner walls to pulse greedily.

“I’m starting to understand why you like preparing Garrett for me,” Talon whispered into Gwynn’s ears. “It’s really something seeing the two of you together and knowing that I’m making it happen.”

Gwynn squirmed at Talon’s words. The pleasant warmth inside her was quickly becoming an inferno as Talon’s words washed over her. Gwynn wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait.

The Blackblood continued, seemingly uncaring of the affect she was having on her blonde love.

“Also it’s fun riling Garrett up. His cock feels really good and hard in my hand. I bet it’ll feel better inside your ass though.” Talon’s fingers, wet with the liquid, slid inside Gwynn’s pants and gently traced the curve of Gwynn’s ass. “Do you want that? For him to fuck your ass?”

The blunt words caused Gwynn’s voice to hitch and her body to still. Her mind exploded at the thought and it was all that she could think about.

“Please,” Gwynn begged. In response Talon gave a nod and Garrett’s hands latched onto the hem of Gwynn’s pants. Talon rubbed her slick finger in the cleft of Gwyn’s ass as Garrett tugged the clothes down. Cool air hit the exposed skin of Gwynn’s ass. It was bracing and a little shocking. But it was worth it. Because now Gwynn was naked like her lovers. Which Garrett and Talon took advantage of.

Their lips each affixed to a side of Gwynn’s neck. Gwynn moaned as she felt the two pairs of lips press into her flesh. Three hands explored her body. Garrett’s hands started by reaching around her torso to trace the bare flesh of her breasts. Meanwhile Talon continued to stroke Garrett with one hand and play with Gwynn’s rosebud with her other. Gwynn could feel pleasure radiate from her tight back hole as Talon rubbed the slick liquid into the puckered flesh. Talon’s questing fingers easy slipped inside the greedy hole further smearing the liquid inside.

Gwynn groaned greedily as her body opened up to accept the two intruders. It felt good but she needed so much more. A fact she let Talon know with a plaintive wail. Talon sped up the pace of her pumping, making sure to move the fingers around inside as she did so to stretch her girl for their man.

Talon set a gentle pace. Her fingers pumped in and out in a steady rhythm. Slowly, too slowly for Gwynn’s liking, Talon felt the muscles start to relax. Gwynn even started thrusting backwards to meet Talon’s fingers.

Talon smiled as her two lovers gasped and groaned under her touch. It felt incredible being able to touch the other two this way, to force reactions from them. It made her feel powerful. And wanted. Two things she had been deprived of most of her life. And so she definitely drew out the teasing longer than strictly necessary. She felt justified though. After all Garret’s thick cock felt great wrapped in her hand. And Talon’s warm walls felt phenomenal wrapped around her fingers.

But all good things had to come to an end. Gwynn and Garrett both were needy messes. Clearly Talon had overdone the foreplay. Taking pity on them both Talon finally removed her fingers from inside Talon and released Garrett. She moved the fingers that had been warming Gwynn up to Garrett’s shaft and drew him forward so that his tip pressed against Gwynn’s tightest hole. Talon’s other hand moved to Gwynn’s hip and pushed gently, helping guide Gwynn backwards.

Gwynn gasped in anticipation when she finally felt Garrett pressing against her needy hole. Her eyes moved to Talon’s lips. She wanted to kiss them so badly. She started to lean forward to do just that. But then the pressure against her body increased and her mouth dropped open.

And then suddenly Garrett was inside her. Just the tip. Which hurt. In a wonderful way. Her hole stretched wide to allow the thick crown to pop inside her. Talon’s hand hadn’t left Garret’s shaft yet and she held him in place, preventing him from sliding forward.

“Give her a second,” Talon commanded. “It’s been awhile.” Garrett smiled and stilled, taking the opportunity to continue to play with Gwynn’s breasts.

The pause gave him the opportunity to take in the moment. He was inside Gwynn’s most forbidden passage. And while he wasn’t the first, it was the first time he had ever done such a thing. And his mind raced with thoughts. She was amazingly, impossibly tight. Not even Talon’s virgin cunt had been like this. He didn’t know what he was doing and feared hurting her further after all she had endured. But Talon, who was also fiercely protective of their shared love, seemed confident Gwynn would enjoy the sensation. And he’d heard the exchanges between the two women. So he waited, luxuriating in the tight pressure wrapped around the tip of his dick.

And then Gwynn pushed backward and he sank further into her. Both of their mouths fell open and they uttered similar noises of appreciation. Garrett was positive his dick would snap at the sheer pressure. But it would be worth it. The tightness was unreal, as was the knowledge of what his body was doing to hers.

Gwynn, for her part, marveled at the feat his body was achieving. Her tight hole was stretching in a way that had quickly become purely pleasant. And even more importantly than the physical pleasure, which was intense, was knowing that it was Garrett inside her and causing this intense pleasure inside her.

And then Talon let go of Garrett’s cock. Gwynn smiled beautifully at the gesture. Talon was trusting her, trusting them to enjoy each other. Excitement at what would come next filled her.

“Do you want more of him,” Talon asked.

Gwynn answered with a nod, her breath stolen at the thought of him moving deeper inside her.

“Tell him. He’ll love hearing it,” Talon whispered into her ear. “We both love knowing you enjoy us.”

How could Gwynn deny them that when they were making her feel so good? So she tried. Her first attempt failed. The words wouldn’t come. Her throat constricted at the thought of saying any of the things Dred had made her say. But this was different. This time she wanted to and they were true. Still it was hard. But Talon’s gentle touches and understanding gaze encouraged her to try again. This time she managed to start to get the words out. She would have finished if Garrett hadn’t tweaked her nipples, sending a moan escaping from her mouth and interrupting her.

Talon rolled her eyes at the man’s obliviousness. Gwynn laughed, surprising all of them. She turned her head to face Garrett and leaned forward as if to kiss him. He tried to meet her for a kiss, but pushed past his lips and to his ear.

“Fuck me,” she said. “Push that thick dick of yours into my ass and make me cum for you. Fuck me in the ass while Talon watches. I want to feel you moving inside me.”

He didn’t respond immediately and Gwynn worried that maybe she had gone to far. That maybe she had proven herself too damaged for him to want. The look of surprise on his face didn’t help. But Talon’s gentle touch and voice did. Though it also left her feeling annoyed.

“So what do you think Garrett? Good enough for a first try at dirty talk?” Talon chuckled. Gwynn tried to glare at her female love, but Garrett decided to answer with action, pushing deeper inside her. Her annoyance at being mocked faded as pleasure gripped her.

He slid into her body slowly but steadily. She felt her self stretching deliciously to accommodate him. There were notes of pain hidden amongst the deeply deviant pleasure. He was longer than Talon’s fingers and much wider. She hadn’t had anything like it in over a year. Her body started to tense as the memory started to return, but she relaxed as it slipped away. It was impossible to be dragged back into that horror when she could feel Garrett’s soft breath tickling her skin and could see Talon’s loving smile.

All thoughts left Gwynn’s mind when Garrett finally stilled inside her. His entire length was fully sheathed inside her. It was incredible. She was taking him. Making him hers. She clenched the muscles in her ass, delighting in the shocked moan that he emitted as she tightened around him.

He didn’t withdraw though. Talon held him still, pulling hard to keep him fully embedded. Gwynn wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way. Nor did she particularly mind. Sandwiched in-between them, being kissed and cuddled, she felt safer than she had in ages. Physically safe but also safe to feel.

For the last year she’d been terrified of her own body and the sensations it could produce. Nights and days spent with Talon had lessened some of those. But her inability to be with Garrett had proven to her that Dred had managed to wound her. But wrapped in her two love’s embraces and willingly sharing her body reminded her that she was safe now. Safe from him and what he’d done to her. She was finally free.

Her eyes fluttered closed and a smile grew across her face. Her body further relaxed and she melted into Garrett and Talon’s embrace. Her body craved more and her hips started to wiggle to try and seek that pleasure. Talon must have taken pity on her because the stilling hand on Garret left.

And then, finally Garrett started to move again. Her entire world became pleasure. She gasped and writhed and moaned as he set a slow steady pace. Every thrust felt fantastic. He was her entire world. But that wasn’t right. There were two pieces to her world. The name floated across her mind. Talon. She needed Talon for this to be perfect.

She tried to grab the other woman, but Talon was no longer there. A needy desperation prayed at the edge of Gwynn’s consciousness. That wasn’t right. Where was Talon? Gwynn needed her. She needed to smell the Blackblood’s arousal. She needed to feel Talon’s soft skin and hard muscles. But all she could do was clutch at the empty air and make desperate whining sounds as Garrett slowly removed himself from inside her asshole. When he stopped moving Gwynn was almost able to find her voice. But he reversed course before she had come to her senses enough to speak, driving her mind away and leaving only a cloud of intense lust.

He continued to drive her crazy. Slowly he pulled himself out of her and then just as her mind was recovering from the pleasure the egress provided he’d push against the tight hole again and send another wave of pleasure through her when he buried himself deep inside her.

She was barely aware of the bed dimpling under additional weight. A name came to her when her questing fingers finally found soft flesh. Talon.

“Where,” Gwynn managed to croak out. Soft hands played with her hair.

“Just rinsing off,” Talon whispered back. “I’m sorry for leaving. But it seems Garrett is taking good care of you.”

The words were true. Garrett was amazing. His cock was amazing. But Gwynn needed more. She needed Talon.

“Need you too,” Gwynn whined. She tried to tell Talon how, but Garrett’s slow steady thrusting made that impossible. So she clutched Talon’s hand and brought it in-between her legs. Talon seemed to understand and began to run her thick calloused fingers over Gwynn’s swollen inner lips.

Talon’s fingers found a deep pool of wetness, proving that her woman was enjoying the feeling of their man’s cock plundering her asshole. Talon drew her fingers through the slick liquid, teasing the lips. She was careful to avoid the little bundle of nerves that rested at the apex of Gwynn’s slit. Instead she gently massaged surrounding flesh.

Gwynn’s moans increased under the dual assault. It was fantastic. Better than even her times alone with Talon. To have them both worshiping her like this was better than anything she had ever imagined. Her body was alight with pleasure. She felt safe and loved.

And then Talon’s lips closed over hers. And Garrett’s mouth latched onto her neck. It was too much. Her body tensed in pleasure. An orgasm ripped through her. Her entire body tensed. She could feel her legs smash against Talon’s moving fingers and Garrett felt even larger as her walls tightened around him.

She vaguely was aware that Talon told Garrett to hold still. Gwynn was thankful for the command. Garrett stopped moving with his cock fully embedded in her body. And so she was able to simply enjoy the contractions of her body, the impossible feeling of fullness with him inside her.

She tugged at Talon’s arm, pulling the other woman’s fingers away. With one arm she then lifted Talon’s fingers to her mouth, so that she could enjoy her own flavor on Talon’s digits. The other pulled Talon’s leg tight against her core. Once she had cleaned them of any lingering juices, Gwynn let Talon’s fingers slip from her mouth.

And then Gwynn began to rock her hips. She’d rub recklessly against Talon’s leg and then push back against Garrett. The movements sent explosions of pleasure through her. Not one to ever sit passively Talon leaned forward and resumed kissing Gwynn. Meanwhile Talon’s hands drifted to Garrett’s ass and began pulling him forward. Taking the hint he began to thrust forward, managing to quickly match Gwynn’s rhythm so he thrust into her as she thrust backwards.

In retaliation Gwynn slid one of her legs forward, so that it slipped in between Talon’s legs and pressed against the Blackblood’s slit. Gwynn’s hands found Talon’s hips and pulled the Blackblood forward. Satisfaction filled Gwynn as Talon’s hips began to rock in desperate pleasure. Gwynn could feel Talon’s arousal against her leg.

They continued enjoying each other for a blissful eternity. Gwynn luxuriated in the gasps and moans of pleasure she was able to extract from her partners. She had never articulated as much to them but she loved being able to make them gasp and melt with pleasure. She had felt broken and undesirable after her torture at Dred’s hands. It had felt like she’d been wrapped in a shroud of inky blackness that kept anyone from seeing how much more she could be than damaged goods, even herself. The only thing that helped to banish those feelings was her intimacy with Talon and Garrett.

The first time that shroud had been pierced was when Talon had, despite learning what had been done to her, professed her love and desire. The next puncture had been when Talon had first pressed lips to hers. And another large one when Talon had proven that she still wanted Gwynn. And then when Garrett had confessed his feelings she’d felt the tears were enough for light to start to return. That rip had grown when she’d been invited to watch Talon and Garrett together and even more when she’d started helping the two become ready for each other. And now, with the two of them gasping and their bodies showing just how much they needed her, she was certain that the punctures in the shroud had become enough to leave it a tattered mess. Perhaps she’d never be fully rid of it, but she knew it also would no longer keep her a prisoner. The past would no longer cut her off from experiencing the present and the two wonderful people she shared it with.

She didn’t want it to end. But she had started to fatigue. Which wasn’t surprising. She had been out of practice. Something she hoped to be able to rectify in the near future. Her body is flush with sweat and her skin feels too hot. Her chest is moving sluggishly though she still needs more air. And yet she refuses to let it end. Not just yet.

She knows that if she asks them to Talon and Garrett will stop. They had with other explorations in the past. When she’d tried to push forward too quickly and had become overwhelmed as past trauma resurfaced. It’s the knowledge that even as close to the edge as the two are that they will put her needs first that gives Gwynn the strength to go on.

She pulls Talon tighter against her leg, even as she raises it up further so that it preses even harder against Talon’s sensitive flesh. The Blackblood grinds harder against the toned muscles. Talon’s movements speed up and Gwynn is pulling at Talon’s ass as strongly as possible.

She’s rewarded when Talon’s body goes rigid. A terse groan escapes and then Talon falls silent as her entire body becomes too tense to move. Gwynn smiles as she watches the wave of pleasure rise and consume Talon utterly. It’s one of her favorite sights. She enjoys it, luxuriating in Garrett’s increasingly sloppy thrusts.

He’s getting close as well. She can’t tell exactly how close. She’s not familiar with his particular signals. But she’s experienced a man’s impending orgasm enough times to know what to look for. And what to do.

With Talon collapsed in a pleasant daze in her arms Gwynn moves her attention to Garrett. She clenches around him as best she can and puts all she has left into meeting his thrusts. Her pace is faster than his and thankfully he takes the hint and speeds up to match. She’s sure he’s enjoying himself. His thrusts are becoming reckless and uncoordinated. It’s having more of an effect on her than she wants to admit. Another stab and then she’s lost. Her body is the one that seizes as yet another orgasm rips through it. This one steals the last of her energy and she finds herself lying limp when the fog fades and she is capable of thinking again.

Garrett’s still inside her. But he’s stopped moving. He’s still hard and she can tell he’s desperate to cum. She lays waiting for him to move again. Once he notices she is still conscious he obliges, pulling his cock back. And then she’s empty. He’s pulled out of her and hasn’t thrust back inside her. Confusion grips her as his hands reach out and gently turn her over. They’re facing each now and he’s kissing her. When he pulls away she glances down and sees him still hard.

“You didn’t?” she asks. He shakes his head and smiles softly at her.

“It’s fine. I enjoyed myself. Did you?”

“So many times,” she replied. “But it’s not fine. I want you to cum too. Inside me preferably.”

“You should probably listen to her,” Talon added lazily. “She gets even more stubborn after an orgasm.”

“Are you sure? You seem pretty tired. I don’t want to hurt you,” his tone is careful. Both Talon and Gwynn role their eyes in response.

“It’s not just you,” Talon says. “He pulls this gallant shit on me too.”

Talon’s tone is flippant but Gwynn knows better. Talon is trying to reassure her. To let Gwynn known that this is Garrett’s strangeness and not because he thinks Gwynn is broken. It gives Gwynn the strength to continue.

She shifts onto her back and beckons him forward. Talon’s soft hands are at her hips, lifting them up and then sliding a pillow under them. They’ve used this position before. It allowed Talon to run her tongue over Gwynn’s pussy while pushing two fingers into the blonde’s ass. It should serve equally well for what she wants. But Talon doesn’t let Garrett push back in right away. Instead she has coated her fingers in the slick liquid again and then rubs them over Garrett’s still erect cock. He shudders at the sensation of her working the liquid into his thick flesh. Gwynn feels a trill of pleasure at the sight. Which grows when finally he pushes into her ass again.

Once he’s inside her Talon leaves again. They both decide to wait for her to finish washing. He feels incredible inside her. Thick and needy. They are both perched on a razor’s edge. Just needing the slightest push.

And then Talon returns. Gwynn sees her first. She slides up behind Garrett, pushing hard against his hips. He’s already impossibly deep inside Gwynn. But the touch makes him twitch inside her and she feels even more full.

“Go ahead, she wants it.” Talon’s husky whisper sends chills through Gwynn. She can only nod pleadingly. He obeys. His hips move in short sharp bursts. The angle is hard to get used to, but it lets him sink deep into her silken bowls. Every stab inside feels incredible for them both and they moan loudly. Talon leans forward as well, pressing her breasts into his back. Her fingers reach around and seek out Gwynn’s clit. The added stimulation is too much for them both. Garrett roars and Gwynn lets out small squeak as pleasure rocks their bodies. Her body clenches again and this time the pleasure is almost painful. She knows she will be delightfully sore and swollen tomorrow but she can’t care. Because she can feel his muscles going rigid. He tenses and stills all around her, becoming a cage of living flesh. His cock twitches and pulses and then she can feel the thick bursts of semen filling her. She did that. Her body did that for him.

He collapses on top of her and she can feel him start to soften. He doesn’t go completely slack however, his cock stopping somewhere in-between completely flaccid and his previous rock hard state. They lie there, panting in unison. She hopes he doesn’t try and pull out. She wants to lay there enjoying the moment for as long as possible.

She feels incredible. Her body is humming with pleasure and her mind is perfectly at peace in this moment. Garrett’s weight is comfortable on her. She’s wrapped up in him and cannot remember a time when she’s felt safer. And knowing that behind him, is Talon watching them both lovingly makes the moment perfection. She would happily drift off to sleep like this.

But Talon’s not done with them yet. Her teeth nibble at Garrett’s throat, wresting a tired groan from him. Her breasts lightly rake over his bare back, sending shivers through him. His hips jerk slightly and Gwynn feels him move inside her, even as soft as he’s become. Her breathing picks up and she wonders what could Talon be doing back there. And then Talon is whispering to him. Fortunately it’s loud enough for Gwynn to hear.

“Do you want to try something a little different? I’m sure you’ll love it as much as Gwynn does.”

Talon’s fingers are cupping his ass. In this position he can only think of one thing Talon could be asking of him. Gwynn watches him closely. She knows a part of him must be disgusted. That he isn’t broken like her so why would he want that. But the hesitation is only slight.

He’s looking at her intently. She can’t read his face but the he nods and is rewarded with a smile from Talon. Which makes Gwynn’s heart glow as well. She relaxes under him, a groan of exhausted pleasure escapes. She sees his face twist with a twinge of guilt.

“But first maybe we should move,” he tries.

“Don’t you dare,” Gwynn protests. “I like you where you are.”

“If we’re all agreed then,” Talon responds, “just relax and I’ll take it from there.”

Garrett complies, letting his weight rest upon Gwynn. Their eyes lock and they share a soft smile. Gwynn’s hands move to his ass and instead of pulling him deeper into her, she spreads him apart.

Garrett is surprised he’s going along with this. He’s certainly wary of this. But he’d witnessed Gwynn’s pleasure. More he knows how she worries about whether what Dred had done had left her unclean, broken. If he can show her that anyone can enjoy this, maybe she’d feel a little better.

But it’s easier said then done. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to enjoy this. Spread out under Gwynn’s grip and with Talon’s fingers pressing against him, he’s feeling exposed, vulnerable. He wonders if that’s how Gwynn and Talon feel whenever they spread for him. If so he can’t help but be amazed at how strong they are. To be this vulnerable for someone they love. He’s ashamed to admit he’s considering backing out, but he realizes he wants to do this for both of them.

And then Talon’s fingers are pressed against him. The liquid is colder against his backdoor than he expected. But the warmth of Talon’s fingers make it bearable. She takes it slow, tracing small circles against his flesh. It feels good and he can feel himself starting to thicken inside Gwynn, who gives a little help as her sore passage is stretched again. Before Garrett can think to offer to stop Gwynn is reaching up and grabbing his face. She pulls him down into a hot, intense kiss.

Not to be left out Talon seizes the moment, pressing one finger against his entrance. At first she feels nothing but resistance. But as Garrett and Gwynn’s tongues continue to duel she can feel him start to relax. And then her finger slips inside him. His moan is muffled by Gwynn’s mouth, but Talon still hears it. And feels his body jerk. Which forces her finger deeper. She stalls there, remembering how Gwynn always needed a few seconds to adjust. And Gwynn was far more experienced.

Talon waits a few moments and then pulls her finger back out, so that the pad of the digit is only half inside of him. And then she slides it back up to the first knuckle. A warm flush fills her as his greedy hole grips at her finger. He’s much tighter than Gwynn. The pressure against her finger is intense. But she’s still getting the same intense rush of stimulation knowing that she is controlling his body this way. She’d first discovered it when Gwynn had confessed to deserving to be touched there again. But to bring pleasure through something she’d always considered dirty made her feel strong. And the fact that it was the only way to be inside him the way she had been inside Gwynn didn’t hurt.

With her finger back inside Garrett, she waits for another moment and then repeats the movement. She sets the pace that way. First in, then a beat, then almost all the way out and then back in. She keeps the pace slow and gentle, making sure to listen for any sounds of pain. She’s delighted however when his hips start to buck backwards. She meets his thrusts, pushing ever deeper.

When she’s fully inside him she lifts her eyes to take in the sight. His body is splayed across Gwynn’s. His short hair is a contrast to the flowing blond locks. Their faces are mashed together, lips dueling intently.

Not to be ignored Talon decides to up the stakes a little. First she increases the pace of her thrusting finger. He moans loudly when she does so. His lips break free of Gwynn’s and he looks surprised. She stills, until his voice reaches her ears. He’s begging her to continue.

So she does. In and out she moves slowly. Her lips trace along his back. His muscles are firm and straining. She can taste sweat on his skin.

Under him Gwynn watches with delight. Gwynn loves watching her loves play together. In no small part because Talon and Garrett look perfect together. Both have well developed muscles that gleam in the dim light. And this time is even better. She can feel Garrett’s pleasure. His cock is hard inside her, pulsing and needy. She can’t blame it though. She knows how skilled Talon’s fingers are.

And then Garrett is spilling inside her. The warm liquid fills her ass again, squeezing around the edges of his embedded cock. He collapses on her, and she wraps her arms around him. She intends to hold him until he regains his senses. But Talon doesn’t let up. Gwynn can feel Talon’s finger pushing deep into Garrett in the way his hips move with each thrust. And in the way he thickens as Talon continues to torture him. He’s getting hard again. Gwynn would love nothing more than to let him fill her again. But she doesn’t want to be greedy. Talon hasn’t had a chance to enjoy him tonight.

But as if anticipating Gwynn’s thoughts, Talon merely shook her head when their eyes met. The Blackblood mouthed the words I’m happy. So instead of trying to change anything, Gwynn gave herself over to the sensations.

And what sensations they were. Now that Garrett was growing more used to Talon’s finger exploring inside him, his body was relaxing and moving more. His hips moved back to try and chase Talon’s finger as she withdrew it. And then they would jerk forward when Talon pushed all the way forward. And with each thrust he’d drive inside Gwynn. It didn’t feel nearly as intense as before. His thrusts were much slower and more sporadic. But they sent pleasant bursts of sensation through her anyway.

And then, sooner than she’d like it was over. His fluids again leaked inside her. Though this time his cock shrank fully and fell from within her. His cum bubbled within her ass, escaping in small rivulets as her muscles moved. With what was clearly the last of his strength Garrett rolled off of her.

Gwynn’s tired eyes looked up and found Talon kneeling above them, looking smug. Gwynn blushes under the intense gaze. And the blush increases when her eyes latch onto Talon’s fingers and Garrett’s softened cock, which both carried evidence of their activities. Talon’s gaze softened as her eyes followed Gwynn’s.

“Come on you two, let’s get cleaned up,” Talon said. “There’ll be plenty of time to sleep after.”

Somehow Gwynn found the strength to follow Talon’s order. The three of them made their way into the bathroom. Between the three of them they managed to get clean. Though the process had involved more giggling and splashing water than was strictly necessary.

Gwynn was the first one to make it back to the bed. Her strength had abandoned her and she was finding it difficult to remain awake. She crawled into the center of the bed, before realizing the covers were still on the floor. She was weighing how important it was to her to not be cold, when Talon emerged. Her love gave a small chuckle at the situation and to Gwynn’s great joy retrieved the blanket before climbing into the bed. Garrett followed soon after, coming to rest on the other side of Gwynn. 

Gwynn hummed contentedly when she felt both of their arms wrap around her. Her breathing stilled and exhaustion finally won out. The last thing she sees before drifting off into the first restful sleep of many was golden light spilling through the open slats of their room.

 

 

 


End file.
